


In His Care

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Partying, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis often thinks that trusting and caring for people is a tedious job. Until he meets Harry, a stranger in Manchester from Holmes Chapel wearing a sparkly fairy costume on the eve of Halloween, looking for his friend Niall in the parties coincidentally Louis needs to go to. Louis learns that Harry is a trouble magnet and yet he doesn’t seem to mind. </p><p> </p><p>Or Harry in a sparkly fairy costume tumbles into Louis as they search for Niall on the eve of Halloween, and Zayn and Liam are there to bring them literally anything Harry needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryhowlter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/gifts).



> I have been worried for the past two months, doubting myself if I can actually accomplish something as overwhelming as finishing a fic for an exchange. It was a friend's fault that I am actually in this and, also it's her fault that I got carried away writing this one. Thank you Mae, I owe you!
> 
> Rizo, thanks for the patience and for being my cheerleader. This wouldn't have been possible without you listening to my rants and whines every time I feel like I should just ditch this off. A massive thanks to Ray for the beta, you are just amazing! Also, to Mila who have been sharing her thoughts and what she knows about TB. Do know that this is for you too, Mila. :) 
> 
>    
> The fic contains a person with sickness. TB of the nodes. It's a type of TB that hits the immune system, alongside the lungs. I'm hundred percent aware of the illness and done my research about it, and if it helps, I based it on a friend's because she just inspired me despite everything she's been through. So, if sick!fics are not your cup of tea then, please skip this one (but I assure you that no one dies). At least give it a try?
> 
>    
> For, larryhowlter, I'm sorry in advance if this wouldn't cut to your taste (but I'm still crossing my fingers that you'll actually like this). The fic really just wrote itself. I love Harry in a sparkly fairy costume, by the way, and I stick to a milder and nicer (a bit lazy, if you ask me) wizard costume for Louis. Hope you'll like this one!
> 
> For those who are curious, the prompt is Harry wearing a sparkly fairy costume met Louis (in any costume) in a Halloween party.

For one, Louis Tomlinson is never a stranger in parties and events like Halloween.

He’s got everything one could ask for—fame, money and looks. Don’t even start at how he’s good with blokes and lasses piling for him. Louis should contemplate that he’s lucky to be where he is standing right now. But Louis only considers attending parties as an extension of his work and nothing more. He never really was the partying type and enjoying the loud and hyped up crowd. He’s more into appreciating life and everything that comes with it. But nobody knows that, and he wishes to stay it at that. 

At the age of 24, Louis had managed to make a name for himself. He’s the youngest producer and owner of Tomlinson’s Records in Manchester. Almost all aspiring artists would mail him demo tapes, and email him recordings and links of their songs. He had produced five albums in a year alone. Two of which are both solo performers whom had now topped the charts both in the UK and the USA. Ever heard of Zayn Malik and Liam Payne? Yeah. Those two also happens to be his two best mates. 

It’s not much of a wonder, Louis’ virtuosity in the field, that is. He’s been playing music his entire life. On his early years, he would hum tunes from children’s songs, instantly understanding how it goes and doing a little rendition of his own. He’ d learned how to play the piano even before he could utter out his first word. (His mum, Jay, bragged it to everyone, because Louis learned how the play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star despite the fact that he couldn’t even utter out the word ‘mum’). Music has been his life ever since and his mum, bless her, had always been so supportive. She enrolled him to music classes, songwriting classes and gave him everything he would need to improve in his true love—music. He has the ear for it and he knows he’s good at what he does. Good might be an understatement because certainly, Louis is the best. 

So it wasn’t much of a surprise, really, when Louis was invited to a list of parties on the eve of Halloween. His secretary was jotting every reminder down on his planner and sending him an email of his schedule that afternoon. Other people consider it as a holiday, booze overflowing and candies popping out from Jack-o-Lantern’s arse, but Louis only thinks of it as part of his job. He knows people will swarm on him on those parties, will seek for his attention, pretentious music artists wanting to be produced and be put under his record. People will whore him, desperate and voracious, demanding for their step in fame. Ha! As if. 

Louis loathes those kinds of artists, hates how greedy they are just to get under the spotlight. He despises starting artists swarming at him at every given opportunity of every day and pressing their demos, pleading for Louis to listen on them and give them a chance; that and people who would be a slut for his attention. They don’t even know what real music is and don’t even understand how music is important for Louis. If there’s one, he could only name a few, and those who worked under him knows how a wanker he is when it comes to business. 

Hell, people even think that sleeping with him will get them prominence. That’s why everyone wants to get Louis’ attention. That’s why almost everyone is a slut for his approval, because Louis knows how to make someone famous. Because even at the young age of 24, Louis knows when a performer will last a decade in his stature or when one is completely incapable. And that’s why Louis has always been careful with people. He just doesn’t want to make mistakes on getting attached to people that could break him and ruin him. In this industry, it’s better to be safe than sorry, wear a mask and keep your real self from the wolves that’d do nothing but chop your limbs off. 

It is a shock, however, to spot one certain man that night for a third time now. He takes a swig from his beer and looks at the man beaming widely at him, the balloon in his ankle now popped. Louis couldn’t help but smile back as he hide his face from the bottom of his bottle. 

Louis knows he’d seen the man while staying at Lou’s house in early evening, for a small trick-or-treating event held in her neighbourhood. Lux had asked for his presence to see her in her red Man U football jersey and to walk with her as they ask for candies from parents at their front doors. It was a tad adorable. Louis had been imagining Lux to wear something Disney or girly and wasn’t really expecting a full Man U gear. 

He saw the man handing over brownies to the kids passing at the street. He wasn’t really paying any attention because he’s focused on walking with Lux, her small hand wrapped around his fore finger as they knock from one door to another, and doesn't want to upset Lou for losing Lux in the pile of candies and treats, and from kids in spooky ghosts costume gathered on the street. 

He had bid goodbye and went to a pub where a starting indie band he had been eyeing recently at sometime past 7 that evening. However, you can’t have everything and Louis testifies that to the name of the band. Robbers and Cuffs were the band’s name, and Louis finds it truly unappealing, but. He thinks that their music is fresh and might be too alternative but people would actually fall for. It’s a small band consists of college students attending mostly nothing but small underground gigs and cafe performances just to be heard and Louis has been watching them perform for a month now, figuring out if they will stand a chance. 

He was standing by the bar, a bottle of beer in his grasp and watching the band perform their second song for that night when he saw the same man from Lou’s neighbourhood again. He’s standing somewhere behind the crowd in their different costumes, his face scrunched as if looking for someone or summat. Louis can’t help but look at him because he literally stands out. For one, he’s tall and he’s wearing a costume that, well, seems odd inside the pub that’s filled with teens wearing ghosts and vampire costumes. 

He’s wearing a sparkly lime green fairy costume; short tight sleeves, skirt made out of flower petals and a flower crown on his head. Louis wondered why he’d never noticed it a while ago back in Lux’ neighbourhood, because the man is fit and he looks charming in his costume, and annoyingly tall (well, not that really tall, Louis is just conscious when it comes to his height). He continues to stare until the band’s vocalist had called for his name (he hadn’t even noticed that the band had finished with their playing) and had to face him. After a quick chat, Louis had left, totally forgetting the man in the fairy costume (the second time) and opted to dash to another party in his list of events for Halloween. 

\-- 

He is standing in the middle of the living room, a bottle of beer (and no, he’s still sober) in his right hand as he tries to collect the hems of his big red robe with his left. He’s wearing a wizard costume, minus the tall triangle hat that will make him look so goofy. He decides that Mickey Mouse looks better on it anyway. There’s a balloon tied around his right ankle and to other guests too. 

He’s at Josh’s house now, enjoying his third party that night and drinking his second beer of the day. He’s not completely sure how Josh had managed to make him agree play this ridiculous child’s game to begin with. However, if he’s being completely honest, it had something to do with the man he keeps on seeing in the same parties he’s been at. Thrice. Bambi in a cute sparkly fairy costume, that is. 

A girl wearing a cat suit is explaining instructions on how to play the game. It’s simple; the players just have to pop the balloon of the opponents and interact with the person. Ask their name, and get to know them. Louis is standing at the left side of the room, a few people away from the man wearing a fairy costume he decides to call Tinker Bell. He’s deciding whether to be a buzz kill and just stand there uprooted, totally not willing to participate; or, make a scheme on how to make a move towards Tinker Bell. 

In this view, and in this distance, Louis could very well study Tinker Bell and look at his features. He watches the man whose curly brown locks bouncing against his cheeks and shoulders. His ringlets are wild and Louis can tell that they’re soft even by just looking at it. He wonders if Tinker Bell would allow him play with his locks. The flower crown is slightly crooked on his head and Louis wants to approach him for the sake of fixing it and maybe for asking his name. Tinker Bell’s beaming widely, face splitting into two after he had popped successfully three balloons in a row. He stares in fondness as the man, as tall as giraffe, act like a kid in the middle of the living room. 

He’s about to approach Tinker Bell and pop his balloon in vengeance for the other player’s he’d beaten when a man, around late 40s wearing a Superman costume popped the black balloon tied around his ankle. The man blinked and threw a loud laugh. He can’t help but feel sad because now he has no excuse to approach Tinker Bell. What a shame. 

He sees the hem of the man’s flower petal-like skirt brush against his knees as he sways from his side-to-side talking to other people. He’s not even drinking any beer and yet he acts like he had three. Or five. Or whatever, he’s too bouncy. He wonders if that’s just how gangly Tinker Bell is. He is definitely the most wonderful and most gorgeous fairy in the universe (even the _real_ Tinker Bell wouldn’t stand a chance. Sorry, Tink!). He wants to talk to the man, ask for his name and adore the flower crown on his head. He could try asking if they would like to team up for the next game or if he can get him a drink. But Louis chooses not to. Instead, he continues to stare and enjoy the different expressions Tinker Bell’s face is making while chasing an ankle to pop another balloon. 

“Louis Tomlinson!” A voice chimes in and Louis turns around to see who’s calling him. Louis wonders why his friends decide to ruin his time analysing Tinker Bell, all the fucking time. 

“Glad you could make it,” Josh says, voice loud and scent already irksome. It’s only been half past eight and yet Louis had been to three parties. He’s already exhausted, if he’s being completely honest, and he would rather jump on his bed and tuck in. “Fancy being a wizard, eh?” 

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls the sleeves of his long red velveteen robe. “What can you say, I slay artists with my magic.” 

Josh barks out a laugh, his voice blending to an already noisy environment. The house is packed and everyone’s in their costumes holding a glass of champagne. If not, they’re most definitely holding a red party cup filled with beer or tequila or vodka or something nothing toxic but definitely could scar you with a good hangover in the morning. 

Louis clinks his bottle with Josh’s and they both grin widely. They talk for a while and Louis can’t help but notice the noise in the living room had grown louder and he had to turn around to see what the guests are up to. They were playing a new game and Louis thinks that Josh’s party is for kids. Here he is, in a great drummer’s party, watching adults transfer candy corns from one spoon to another, which are hanging from their lips. 

He is searching for _the_ man, unintentionally, and feels a little pang when he found none. He wasn’t really hoping for anything or something. He’s just intrigued, is all. He’s maybe attracted too. Maybe. Like, who wouldn’t be attracted to someone as gorgeous like that? Louis knows he would. It seems ridiculous, if he’s being true to himself because he knows he doesn’t’ easily trust people and he’s having a hard time letting them off the hook. But then, Tinker Bell appeared, even smiled at him during the first game and he wonders what is it with that man that makes him feel all settled and at ease. 

“Have you heard from Niall?” Josh asks, breaking him from his thoughts and Louis glances back at him, his brows furrowed. 

“No,” Louis blinks. “We’re supposed to meet a week ago, but had other plans. Have you?” 

Josh nods before stealing a brownie from a box that is being carried by a girl in a bunny slutty suit. “He made me listen to a demo-cover of this person, and holy fuck. It sounds so heavenly. I mean, you should listen to it.” 

Louis looks at him and shrugs, “Well, let’s hear it then? Let the number one producer attest to that.” 

Josh laughs after swallowing the brownie, “I don’t have it mate. It’s with Niall. I think he wants you to hear it too.” 

“Well, he hadn’t reached me yet. D’you know where he is?” 

Josh nods. “Heard he’s going to Jade’s. You might find him there. Jade and Perrie make the best bloody Space cupcakes.” 

Louis snorts and rolls his eyes. After a few more minutes, he leaves the party and checks his phone to see whose party he needs to go to next. It’s a good thing that he’s going to Jade’s since he might meet Niall there too. It’s not that he’s already interested with what Josh had said, or that he didn’t trust Josh’s music skills, but. He’s just wary about it. He needs to make sure and hear it for himself first. 

He steps out of the front garden and heads to his car parked a few steps away from the lawn. He wants to get over with all the parties and head home, if he’s being honest. He doesn’t do parties, is the thing. He maybe the famous Louis Tomlinson, young producer and party of the life, but he doesn’t really enjoy being in it, most of the time. He’d only go to parties if his best mates are hosting, or majority of the people coming are his actual, _genuine _friends, which currently is none. Well, maybe a few. More or less it won’t exceed a single hand to count who his real friends are and he’s not really complaining. In the industry he’s in, half of the people he meets everyday are either backstabbers or greedy plastics. And that’s just it.__

He gets in the car and turns the headlights on. He steps on the gas and slowly heads straight down the road. Louis is thankful that he’s only left with three more parties for the night. A perfect weekend awaits for him. For the rest of his day off, he plans on nothing but drown himself in blankets and pillows, and spend the entire holiday lazing out. He’d promised to call his mum tomorrow morning and might drive back to Doncaster to see his sisters. But aside from that, he’s been hoping to just catch up some sleep he’d lost after spending nights listening to potential young artists and their demos. 

If there’s anything, Louis prefers spending the holidays with his family. No matter how much of a fiasco their house would be with the kids running wild all in sugar high, and their mum fixing meals in the kitchen. He would spend the day carving pumpkins and twirling homemade candies for kids in the evening. It certainly is a good thing Lou had invited him for Lux’ trick-or-treating a while ago. He sure did miss doing that. He missed doing actual and sentimental events with people he truly cared for. Sometimes, unlimited booze with a loud crowd is nothing compared to a good slice of pie enjoyed with family. He’s being a soft and he wouldn’t deny it. 

He’s about to turn right at the curb when he spots something sparkling under the lamppost. Louis knows that it is the same person he’d been seeing for the last three parties and he wouldn’t mistake him for any other else because no matter how normal his costume is, Louis is hundred percent sure that he’ll never forget how that man looks undeniably stunning, fairy costume or not. Louis slows down and comes to a halt, a few metres away from Tinker Bell and stares at him. 

It is a tad odd, to be standing out there, in such hour, in that outfit and wait, where are his shoes? Louis squints his eyes and tries to study Tinker Bell who’s wearing nothing but the costume and his flower crown. He can’t be real, can he? He’s certainly walking around the streets of Manchester, in the cold night barefooted. Not only that he’s missing his footwear, he also has no coat or jumper to protect him from the cruel Autumn breeze. 

Louis wants to ignore Tinker Bell, head to Jade next and see if he can discuss the release of their album next year. Louis wants nothing but talk about plans and leave before 10 so he can meet Zayn and discuss their plans on collaboration and then he can go home. But instead, Louis turns off the engine because yes, he’ll admit it: he’s undeniably and incredulously intrigued with Tinker Bell. He pulls out the key from the ignition and steps out of the car. He walks towards the man under the lamppost and can’t help but feel a bit apprehensive because whatever Louis is doing, it’s completely new and not his usual self. He usually distances himself from people and not being amiable. And yet, here he is walking towards Tinker Bell, his robe swaying against his legs and the cold breeze ruffling his hair. 

As he steps closer, he notices that the man’s hair has leaves on it, actual leaves messily placed between the strands. The costume is extra sparkly under the light and Louis thinks he looks like an old misplaced wizard, wearing a hideous red robe that is too big on him trying to scare a fairy wandering in this evening. 

He can see the man shivering under the light and he bites the insides of his cheeks. That costume will be the death of the both of them, Louis thinks. 

“Uh?” Louis begins, his voice shaky and he finds it rather silly. 

Tinker Bell turns around to face him shoulders low and toes unsettling, eyes wide as plates. Louis is frozen not only by the cold air but because he had never, in his entire life, had seen something as beautiful and this close. Really, he can confirm it now; he’s even more beautiful than Tinker Bell. He may not only be wearing a costume. Louis thinks that maybe he’s facing a real, human-size fairy. Where are his wings, though? And the magic dust their hands can produce, where are they? Maybe he’s been watching Peter Pan on repeat too much ever since he’s a kid that he’s generalising fairies and it might hurt the man’s feelings if he had known Louis’ crazy thoughts. And yes, for now, Louis concludes that he _is_ a fairy. 

His eyes are green and Louis understands why this fairy’s outfit is coloured in lime green, it helps his eyes to stand out. The beautiful flower crown on his head matches his curly and long locks. His skin is so milky and smooth, and Louis can’t help but wonder how it would feel to touch him. Would Louis melt? Would he burn? Would he incinerate, because good god, the man has the best features one could find from someone, from anyone as a matter-of-factly. He’s beyond perfect. Louis can’t even believe he’s real. As if just by looking, Louis can see how wonderful Tinker Bell is, not only physically but from the inside as well. They say that eyes are the windows of the soul, and maybe, just maybe, Louis had found Tinker Bell’s wonderful, beautiful soul behind those emerald orbs. 

The man makes a small whimper and Louis knits his brows together. 

“Are you alright?” Louis asks. He takes a step closer and the man nod, his entire body fidgeting and Louis is certain that he’s feeling cold. 

“A bit, yeah,” Tinker Bell shudders and curls his hands around his arms. His voice, deep, and Louis might consider drowning in it. It’s slow and it sends shivers in Louis’ spine. How can someone so perfect be standing under a lamppost right in front of him? Louis continues to stare, his thoughts swirling around his head as he offers Tinker Bell a small smile. 

“Here, uh. Let me,” Louis croaks as he removes his robe and drapes it around the man’s shoulders while stepping a bit closer and tiptoeing. The man stiffens and blinks at Louis. For a moment Louis can feel Tinker Bell’s puffs of air against his cheek. He stays silent about it. Louis steps back to give him some space and looks down at the bare feet. Harry says a whisper-like ’thanks’ and smiles at him. 

Even before he could ask, the man giggles and Louis looks up to look at him, surprised. The laughter is like honey, sweet and warm and Louis wants to melt with it, blend with the pleasant shrills. It’s the best sound he had heard in his entire life next to the man’s voice, deep and slow and oh so beautiful. Louis is certain that whatever sound Tinker Bell will create, no song, no music can be compared to it. 

“What?” 

“You were at the kids’ trick-or-treating a while ago, right?” Tinker Bell asks. “You were also at the balloon game just now!” He finishes with a chime in his voice. 

He’s staring at Louis who’s now left to his white button down tight waist shirt and black dress pants. Louis is wearing a swirl of red and gold tie. Louis blinks and gulps before running a hand on his fringe and trying his best to fix it. 

“Admit it Tink, were you following me?” Louis mutters back slyly and he doesn’t fail to notice how the man’s neck turned a bit red. He’s not even sure now if what he’d said was true or Tinker Bell has just gone shy mode at what he told him. 

“Why would I follow a wizard? I’m not Mickey Mouse. Besides, how I see it, it’s _you_ who’s following me,” Tinker Bell counters and Louis blinks at him. He fights his lips to twitch into a smile but failed when Tinker Bell giggles suddenly and Louis swears that this man will be the death of him—for tonight, at least. He doesn’t even know how, because he can’t clearly see the ground but Louis swears to god that he’s found a very, _very_ charming man. He feels so comfortable towards him. Usually, he guards himself from strangers, much less people. He wouldn’t even smile and answer a playful remark, but. Here he is, with Tinker Bell exchanging giggles like a schoolgirl in sleepovers. He barely knows the guy and, yet. He might be smitten. And yes, he knows that it’s ridiculous. It’s still early. It’s only half past 8, for goodness’ sake! 

“‘M Harry,” Harry introduces, he holds the robe with his left hand and offers his right for a shake of greeting. 

“Louis,” Louis replies, taking Harry’s massive hand. Louis can’t help but feel small under Harry’s sweet gaze and his darn massive, and cold hand. Harry beams and steps back. Louis gazes at him from head to toe, flower crown to his bare feet. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, but where are your shoes, Harry?” Louis asks while Harry shifts his weight from one foot to another before staring down at his feet. He pulls the robe closer to him and Louis thinks that Harry’s just too weather sensitive because he’s still fidgeting despite the thick, heavy, and warm robe around his shoulders. That, or because he’s still barefooted and the pavement is freezing just by gazing at it. 

“Superman puked on it awhile ago,” Harry says solemnly and Louis looks at him skeptically. He recalls the 40-year-old man who popped his balloon back at the party a while ago. “They were only made of felt, that’s why I had to throw them.” 

“I knew he had too many drinks already,” Louis says exasperatedly. He watches as Harry’s toes wiggle and shifts from his toes to his heels so his feet aren’t lying flatly on the ground. It’s cold, definitely. 

They stare at each other for a moment, one doesn’t really know what to do next when Harry suddenly speaks, “If only I had my bag of pixie dust, then I could make myself fly.” 

Louis stares at him blankly and after a few seconds, he laughs. He clutches at his stomach and bends. For the record, it was stupid. It’s not even funny but the seriousness in Harry’s voice and face were a total bomber, Louis can’t help but chuckle. 

“Heyyy! You’re a wizard, Louis. Maybe you can do something about my shoes?” Harry shrugs cheerfully and Louis runs the back of his hand over his lips. He stands straight and rolls his eyes at Harry. Harry is still grinning and Louis can’t really help but grin back. 

“I would magically put shoes on your feet, really. Unfortunately my hat is with Mickey,” Louis answers. “He stole it and turned broomsticks to clean up after themselves.” 

Harry’s laughter echoes around the open space and Louis stares unbelievingly at him. There’s a soft pang in Louis’ chest and he can’t help but look at him fondly, savouring the laughter, cherishing the moment he’s with Harry. The neighbourhood wouldn’t even care. After all, it’s Halloween. 

Louis freezes for a second when Harry looks at him with soft eyes, blinking brightly under the light, eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks after he had finally recovered from his loud shrills. He’s glowing and not only because he’s wearing a glittery and sparkly, and not to mention, short and small, costume. He wonders where his Peter Pan is, because Louis will play willingly the role of Captain Hook and steal Tinker Bell away from him. 

“Why are you out here?” Louis asks as he wiggles his fingers, not really sure where to place them. In the end, he’s settled on putting his hands inside his pockets and waits for a reply. 

“I’m going to a party?” Harry answers in an ascending tone, which makes Louis all confused. He lets a nod, as if agreeing and understanding whatever Harry is talking about until he hears Harry sneeze. Harry sniffs and his eyes turning a tad teary as he shifts from where he is standing. Louis is in no doubt that Harry wants to be somewhere warm and where he can sit. 

“Do you want to go someplace warm? Where we can sit and chat?” Louis suggests and Harry steps back a little, his face a bit blank and Louis wonders if he had said something wrong. He tries to recall what he said a moment ago and assured himself that it was just a friendly offer. Surely, Harry wouldn’t consider him as someone dangerous. He can’t possibly look like a potential rapist, can he? 

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Harry replies and Louis watches as he takes another step. He frowns at how Harry had turned from being relaxed to fidgety and he can’t help but feel bad for his bare feet. 

“Oh. Yeah, I mean. I’m sorry,” Louis replies. “It’s just, you look like you could use a cuppa.” 

Harry’s face softens and he smiles at Louis whose eyes are careful. He doesn’t want to give a wrong impression, but Louis is just concern, is the thing. He’s just intrigued with this man, wandering around on the evening of Halloween. 

“I have my car parked right there,” Louis says, nudging a thumb towards his saloon. “I know a hole-in-the-wall cafe just a few blocks away from here. They make the best cuppa in town.” 

Harry nods reluctantly and Louis steps back a little before turning around to click his keys and the lights blink. He goes directly to the passenger seat and opens the door for Harry. Harry blinks at him and offers a small smile as he gets in and Louis closes the door shut. He quickly steps to the other side. Once he’s in, he keys the ignition and starts the engine. 

“If we’re lucky, maybe they’ll give us a pumpkin tart for free,” Louis says and earns a giggle from the man beside him. 

Louis didn’t bother turning the AC on since Harry is still shivering from the cold but sets the temperature high to warm up the inside. 

Thoughts were running wildly in his mind as he starts driving and he can’t help but feel uplifted despite the fact that he wanted nothing but to go home a while ago. He’s seen Harry three times now, which is actually weird because he had never seen someone he didn’t know in particular to be attending the same party he goes to. Harry doesn’t even look like a performer, but he must admit, Harry is gorgeous and once he’s brought to stage, everyone would fall for him. Surely, he’s not a producer too, because he hadn’t heard about Harry in the field in his three years of working as a producer. 

He wonders deeply, as he parks the car right in front of the cafe and looks at Harry whose body is tilted towards the window so he can look at the cafe fully, as to who Harry is. Halloween should be a holiday for spirits and ghosts hunting but he can’t help but feel like celebrating Christmas instead; warm and gooey and all things wonderful. 

“This place looks nice,” Harry says as he unbuckles his seatbelt. “For a moment there, I thought you’re going to lock me in a dungeon.” 

“Dungeon?” Louis replies before he steps out of the car and dashes to open Harry’s side. Louis can’t even remember when was the last time he was a gentleman towards a stranger. This is getting a bit insane and Louis can’t help but admit it to himself. 

“Fairies are usually locked in the dungeons for our pixie dust,” Harry explains slowly, trying his best to look serious but failed when his lips twitch upwards and he smiles brightly at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes and waits for Harry to get on his feet, wobbling a little bit. 

“Okay, Tink. Let’s get inside, please.” 

— 

Harry picks a small round table beside the glass window and folds his legs under the table so he could fit himself on the chair. The place is cozy, and the wonderful aroma of pumpkin, cinnamon and coffee filled his senses the moment he had stepped in. Louis asked him to choose a table while he headed up front for their orders. 

Harry hums while he watches the streets outside filled with people and kids trick-or-treating. He spots kids in their cute little costumes, carrying a plastic pumpkin basket filled with sweets and treats and Harry can’t help but smile at them. 

The door opens widely and a unison shrill of ‘Trick or Treat’ echoes in the room. The manager of the store pulls a tray of lollies wrapped in orange cellophane from the side table. She picks a lolly and puts it one by one in the each kid’s basket. 

He continues humming happily and tapping his fingers on the wood as he waits for Louis to come back with their drinks (and hopefully, with their free a pumpkin tart too). 

“Harry?” A voice says beside him and Harry looks up to see a barista, holding a tray with two hot mugs of tea and a plate of pumpkin tart. Harry blinks and wonders where Louis is. 

“Yes, that’s me,” Harry answers and the barista nods before placing the mugs on the table and hands the plate at the middle with two forks. 

“Louis told me that he’ll be back in a mo,” the barista tells Harry. Seems like Louis is a regular in this place, Harry concludes. “He just went outside to get something. Oh, look. Here he comes.” 

Harry looks outside to see Louis speed walking from the other side of the street. Harry feels his heart beats erratically in his chest. Louis is undeniably pretty and his small figure screams cuteness. From the looks of it, Louis is trying his best to look like he’s wearing wizard outfit (that he can’t help but resemble to Draco Malfoy wearing a Gryffindor uniform). But if he’s being completely honest, Harry thinks he had just replaced his office jacket with a red velvet robe and managed to find a matching necktie for this event. Harry eyes the paper bag Louis has tucked in his armpits. He ponders for a while, still watching at the man. 

Louis spots him as he crosses the streets and flashes a wide grin at him. Harry smiles back and can feel his heart skipping a beat. Louis looks angelic in his perfectly fit shirt and crisp dress pants. He throws a small wave at Louis who only laughs and Harry can almost hear the sound of his laughter even if they’re meters away and blocked by this thick glass window. Harry grins and carefully holds the mug to sip a drink. Louis enters the cafe and sits across him. He lets out a deep breath and looks at Harry with pink cheeks. 

“Hiya, Tink,” Louis greets, breathing a bit unsteady and grinning blindingly. 

“Hello Mr. Wizard,” Harry counters and Louis laughs before sitting down and placing the paper bag on his lap. 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing,” Louis asks and Harry looks at him confused. He points at the tart between them and Harry shakes his head before picking up a fork and handing the other one to Louis. 

They ate in silence and Louis couldn’t believe he could feel comfortable with a stranger. He couldn’t even remember when was the last time he felt comfortable with anyone in complete silence. He just met Harry and it felt like they’ve known each other for the longest time. He watches as Harry takes a slice of the tart and smiles after swallowing. He ponders how someone could be as sweet and angelic as Harry can exist. 

When they were done with the tart and almost done with their mugs, Louis notices a crumble on the corner of Harry’s lips. He leans in to wipe the mess with a thumb and Harry blinks at him, his neck turning a bit shade of red. Even before Louis could process what he had done, it’s too late. 

“So, Harry,” Louis diverts as he pulls back and bites the tip of his tongue for such inappropriateness. “Which party are you heading to?” 

Harry fixes the robe around his shoulders and tilts the crown on his head. Louis watches in awe as he does those little things and can’t help but be fond of Harry even more. Louis knows it’s only a little bit past 9: too early to assume things. 

He watches as Harry pulls out a paper from his dress (Louis figures there’s a pocket somewhere in his skirt). He unfolds it and Louis takes a peek. It’s a small paper with scribbles of names on it. There were five names on the paper and Louis stares carefully and realises that he knows the names on the paper. “You’re friends with Zayn?” Louis asks and Harry blinks at him as if hearing the name first time in his existence. 

“Uh no,” Harry replies, his forefinger playing with the upper left corner of the paper. He sighs and shakes his head before staring at Louis with wide green orbs. Louis looks at his almost pleading eyes and he can’t help but feel warm ooze of honey flowing against his spine. He looks so cute, his face being framed like that, with his locks wild and with leaves, and that crown composed of vines and small purple flowers. Louis would very much likely put him in his pocket and never ever let him go. He should start looking for a dungeon now, and maybe start learning potions and wizardry. 

“I don’t even know who these people are, to be honest,” Harry explains with fits of small laughs escaping his lips and Louis looks at him perplexed. “But my friend Niall does.” 

Louis hands down the mug now completely empty and leans against the backrest. “You know Niall? As in Horan. Niall Horan? The Irish lad?” 

Harry nods and runs a hand on his locks. “Wait, you _know_ Niall?” Harry asks, eyes wide and hopeful. 

“In this town, everybody knows Niall,” Louis explains and Harry looks at him confused. It seems that Harry doesn’t belong in this town and Louis couldn’t fathom what mysteries are lying behind Harry. Maybe he really is a fairy? 

“I don’t know. I’ve only been to Manchester twice for uh, summat. I don’t really know much about the place,” Harry shrugs. “We were supposed to go to a friend’s house. This guy’s neighbourhood,” Harry places the paper down so both of them can see the content. He points the name of Paul Higgins and Louis remembers that Paul’s house is just across Lou’s house. “We agreed to distribute brownies for the kids, Paul’s instructions. But when I returned to the kitchen, Niall is nowhere to be found.” He looks apprehensive in his seat and Louis feels bad for him. 

“So you’re going to these parties just to look for Niall?” Louis asks. It’s funny how someone goes to parties just to look for a friend, and yet here he is, going to parties that he’d only take for granted just because. He looks at Harry and he sees someone, very peculiar, and odd and yet, he’s real. He’s here. Harry’s a stranger in this town, in his fairy costume, feet bare and he’s looking for Niall and god knows where Niall is. Louis thinks Harry should be scared by now; he should be heading back home instead, because he’s in a foreign place, place he’s not familiar with. But rather, Harry settles on searching for Niall, going to places he’s never been and talking to people like being friendly is actually a wonderful trait, and if not best. Harry participates and Louis is quite baffled because how can someone do such thing? How can someone feel so comfortable around people he doesn’t even know? 

“Have you tried calling him?” Louis asks and Harry shakes his head. 

“My things are with Niall,” he answers sadly, and despite the unfortunate state, Harry looks at Louis and smiles at him. 

“You said you know Niall,” Harry speaks and Louis nods. “Would you mind calling him for me?” 

Instantly, Louis fishes for his phone and searches for Niall’s name in his contacts, he places the phone in his ear and watches as Harry looks so hopeful before him. He smiles a little and waits for the ring. _The number you have dialed is out of coverage area. Please try again later._ And Louis’s smile suddenly falters. 

“His phone’s dead,” Louis answers and Harry nods before turning his smile into a pout. It seems that Harry has to continue his little adventure in search for his Irish mate. 

“Oh, that won’t be good,” Harry says as he places a finger around the rim of the mug and circles on it. Louis sighs and leans closer to Harry to turn the paper and see the remaining people he still needs to go to. 

“How did you know that Niall will go to these parties?” Louis asks and Harry tilts his head cutely, recalling information about the crumpled paper and its content. 

“I found the paper in the kitchen, back in Paul’s house. Uh? It was tucked under the brownies. I knew it was Niall’s handwriting, so I guess, this was his original plan for tonight?” 

“Original plan? Is bringing little Harry in Manchester _not_ part of the plan?” Louis can’t help but ask playfully. Harry blinks at him and Louis—he definitely sees how beautiful Harry’s soul is. Really. 

“Well,” Harry begins and places an elbow on the table. He prods and tucks his chin on his palm. “My mum agreed I can tag along with Niall for the Halloween. Niall promised that he would drive me home _after_ we’d given the brownies, but. Yeah. Knowing Niall, course he wanted to party.” 

Louis nods in understanding and stays silent. He can feel a little bit of annoyance from Harry’s voice and assumes that Harry isn’t that social. He turns to face the streets outside. It’s quarter to 9 and Louis sees that there are only few kids running along and asking for treats. He looks to face Harry, eyes a bit drowsy and shoulders down. Louis studies the content of the paper again and slides his phone open to see if Niall and him are going to the same party in that particular order. 

Louis’ brows disappear under the fringe. Oh. This is good. Bingo! 

“You know, you’re lucky because I happen to know these people too,” Louis says slowly and Harry dramatically looks up at him and he wonders where are Harry’s flaws because everything he does is just breathtaking. “And you’re extra lucky tonight because I’m going to go to these people’s party too.” 

“R-really?” Harry says excitedly and Louis grins because as if their minds thought of the same exact thing at the same exact time. 

“But is it really okay?” Harry asks hesitantly because he might be a burden to Louis, of course, he had to ask. Louis shrugs and folds the paper. He asks for Harry’s hand and tucks the paper back. 

“Yes, Harry,” Louis assures and Harry nods exaggeratedly before pulling the robe tighter and Louis notes how Harry hates the sudden rush of air on his skin. He’s so sensitive, he thinks, and Louis finds it cute. “We can go together, it’ll be a win-win situation. At least you have someone to help you in search for Niall. As a matter of fact, I need to look for Niall too.” 

Harry’s laughs are carefree, unaware of how other people from near tables glare at him. Louis glares at them back and smirk when he scared them off. “Okay, so let’s head first to Jade? There’s nothing more in it. So I guess, you know who she is?” Harry gets up from his seat and heads for the door while Louis tags along completely surprise by the sudden rush. 

“Yeah. I know Jade. I know where she’s. Hey, Harry,” Louis says before Harry can step out of the door. He turns to face Louis and sees Louis shuffling something out of the paper bag. 

“I didn’t know your size,” Louis stutters, nervousness and embarrassment in his voice as he pulls out a pair of white [Chuck Taylor All Star Andy Warhol](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=Chuck+Taylor+All+Star+Andy+Warhol+banana&biw=1365&bih=757&tbm=isch&imgil=Va3AWzpsDNmiQM%253A%253BHhSeD0oIwIwLnM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.highsnobiety.com%25252F2015%25252F08%25252F05%25252Fandy-warhol-converse-chuck-taylor-all-star-banana%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=Va3AWzpsDNmiQM%253A%252CHhSeD0oIwIwLnM%252C_&dpr=0.9&usg=__rRjW0njVkeibyOeKlYBilYumtVg%3D&ved=0CCsQyjdqFQoTCL6dmvePpMgCFdZzjgodIi0BYA&ei=oqUOVr7ELdbnuQSi2oSABg#imgrc=Va3AWzpsDNmiQM%3A&usg=__rRjW0njVkeibyOeKlYBilYumtVg%3D) and shows it to Harry. “But I’m assuming you’re a ten, yeah?” 

Harry falls silent and Louis is a bit worried of how he would react to this. Was he being too much? Was he being too forward? He’s just being nice since Harry is barefooted and it’s cold outside and blisters would ruin his feet. He just doesn’t want Harry hurting himself. He looks at Harry whose face is nothing but surprise and he beams to assure Harry that it’s all right. He pulls a pair of yellow socks that earned him a sound of shock. 

“This okay?” Louis asks the colour of the socks because the store had no other socks and black is for boring people, and Harry is everything but boring. Besides, yellow seems to fit perfectly with the banana printed on the shoes, so Louis considers it a win. 

Harry nods curtly and in a quick pull he’s sitting on the couch against the wall. Harry pulls the robe around him. He’s been wondering since forever where the string of a belt that holds it in place is to keep it from falling. He slumps on the couch while Louis kneels before him. He calls for the same barista that had served their drinks. The barista appears in an instant holding a small basin of water and two flannels. Harry watches silent as Louis kneels before his legs and places the basin beside him. He gasps in surprise when Louis dabs the soaked flannel on Harry’s left foot after dipping it in warm water. 

Harry tries to pull his foot away but Louis’ hold is strong. “Louis!” Harry shrieks and Louis looks at him sharply. 

“Let me, yeah? This way we can get to the party faster,” Louis says and Harry slumps against the couch and pouts. He stifles a small laugh because Louis is rubbing a certain spot on his foot that’s a tad ticklish. 

“I can do it Louis,” Harry says calmly. He’s not even arguing when Louis reaches for Harry’s other foot and cleans it just like what he did with his left foot. “I’m not disabled, you know.” 

“I know…” Louis whispers and waits for his brain to come up with something funny and wit and smart to counter Harry. Or something sweet and sap and charming to impress him but ends up with nothing. He continues to wipe Harry’s feet and silently pads the droplets of water with a dry flannel. When he was done, he hands over the socks and the shoes to Harry as he collects the two flannels and the basin. 

“I’ll just give these back and then we can go,” Louis says. “Do you think you can put your socks and shoes by yourself?” He asks with a smirk and Harry blushes before rolling his eyes and shooing him away. 

When they got in the car and Louis starts driving, Harry suddenly speaks, “I was joking about the shoes you know,” he adjusts the seat belt and stares out the window to watch the building and people enjoying Halloween. 

Louis is about to answer when Harry speaks again. “But I really, really liked it. So, thank you _Lou_.” 

And Louis knows, deep, deep, deep down in his heart, Harry is different from all the people he had met. He can’t help but wonder where Harry had been his entire life. 

— 

It is loud. Unlike Josh’s party, Jade’s were a little bit wilder, Louis thinks. 

(The moment they reached the house, Louis warned Harry about the cupcakes roaming around the party. “Have you been high?” 

“That’s a bit inappropriate you know?” Harry counters as he removed the robe and handed it to Louis over the console. 

“What?” Louis blinked in surprise. He can’t fathom if Harry is being playful or serious. His voice is so deep and yet his face is twinkling. “I’m just asking.” 

“Well, I have been not so you can tease me all night, if you want,” Harry puffed as he slumped on his seat and looked outside. 

Louis reached for his forearm and tapped it lightly. “Hey, no judgements. I’m just warning you, don’t eat anything from Jade’s party. They bake Space Cupcakes. And I don’t know. I mean we’re on a mission here, yeah?” 

Harry faced him and smiled. He nodded abruptly and Louis shook his head before stepping out of the car and helping Harry off as well.) 

She’s wearing a novelty Mickey Mouse costume, mouse ears perked on her head and her read polka dot dress, swaying as she dance in the middle of the dance floor. 

Louis spots her and marches hurriedly at her. He’s wearing his robe again after Harry had insisted that he’s no wizard without his robe. Louis walks past the bodies dancing and slamming at one another to the beat of Don’t You Worry Child and Louis can’t help but feel annoyed because he rather stay with Harry than talk to Jade about work. And did he just say that? He rather be with someone than to accomplish work? Really, Louis? 

“Louis!” Jade exclaims happily, breathing uneven from all the dancing. Louis smiles and Jade latches her arms around his neck. 

“You’re finally here!” Jade jumps, all too giddy and pulls Louis with her, out of the dance floor. 

“Where’s Perrie?” Louis asks as he follows Jade. He wants to get over with this one so he can go back to Harry. So they can look for Niall, of course. 

“Handing cupcakes,” Jade shrills as they walk upstairs and leads Louis to the house studio. 

“Of course she does,” Louis answers as he sits on a chair across Jade’s who is now searching for a piece of paper under the drawers. “So have you decided what’s your plan on media art?” 

Jade nods, her ears fiddling down. “We were thinking of urban? I mean the shoot will be urban themed and so does the album cover?” 

Louis thinks for a moment and scans the paper Jade handed to him. He sees sketches and designs. As part of producing the album, he also has the liberty to see how the album will come out, themes of the shoots, and themes of the songs. It’s all under his approval since Louis knows how to deal with the entire package. 

“I don’t think this is a bad idea,” Louis proposes. “Let’s start working on this two weeks from now, yeah?” 

Jade beams and Louis asks for the songs and other minor details they need to focus on for Perrie’s first album. Jade shows the calendar of her events and Louis is just glad that Jade is making everything so easy. Perrie is lucky to have Jade as her manager. They were at the end of discussing the recording when a loud cheer echoes from the outside. Jade blinks at Louis. 

“Seems like they found something wonderful down there,” Jade says and laughs. “I won’t be surprised if they’re repeating Niall’s crazy beer pong game.” 

Louis blinks and stops. “Wait, have you seen Niall? He was here, wasn’t he?” 

Jade nods and curls her lips, recalling their last interaction. “He was here an hour ago. He made me listen to a demo and asked if I would like to be the voice’s manager. It’s rather silly since he only showed me initials and not a picture, but I have to admit, it’s good.” 

Louis is now even more intrigued with the demo tape Niall is holding. “What are the initials?” 

“E.S,” Jade replies as she puts the files inside a pink folder. Louis nods and thinks for a moment. He can’t really call Niall because his phone is dead and there’s no point talking to him after he’s been in this party, because for sure, he’s high as fuck and that would be senseless. 

They both hear another loud roar of cheer and Louis wonders what the crowd downstairs is doing. Jade ushers him off of his seat and out of the studio when they see Perrie running towards them. She’s wearing a pink unicorn onesie and Louis wants to snort at how childish both Perrie and Jade are in their costumes. 

“Hi Perrie,” Louis greets. Her eyes are wide and panicky and Louis wonders why. 

“Everything okay, babe?” Jade asks and Perrie shakes her head. Jade holds her hand and Perrie breathes. 

“We were playing beer pong, and there’s this man,” Perrie breathes. Jade helps her to catch her breath by rubbing comforting circles at her back. “He got so drunk after so many rounds. I offered him cupcakes and went back to the kitchen for more. But when I turned around I didn’t know that he followed me, then he pinned me against the kitchen counter. Of course I can handle that, but he’s too big and I started squirming and then there’s this another man,” Perrie breathes and Louis feels bad for her. He steadies her by the shoulder. They all head downstairs. The crowd is still pumped up and the music has turned even louder. 

“He helped me and all, but I don’t think he’s alright,” Perrie continues as she leads the two of them in a small laundry room just past the kitchen. Louis feels his stomach twist as he enters the room and sees the man who had helped Perrie. He instantly rushes towards the couch where Harry is sitting, shaking a bit and nose bleeding. 

Harry opens his eyes when he feels an arm on the back of his hand and blinks at Louis. 

“I left you for a few minutes and this what happens to you?” Louis asks amused and worry twirling in his head. He can’t even understand why. “Why, Tink, you sure learned lots from Peter, huh?” 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. 

“You two know each other?” Jade asks and Louis nods. Harry looks so mesmerising despite the bruised lip and bloody nose. He stands beside him and is surprised to find Eleanor who’s wearing a Princess Jasmine costume, attending to Harry’s cut lip. It’s been so long since they last talk and Louis doesn’t even know why he feels a sudden urge to be protective not towards Harry but of Harry. 

Harry looks at Eleanor and pulls away. Louis assumes that Eleanor might be hurting Harry by the way she’s attending to his lip. Eleanor frowns, insisting she needs to tend to his lips and sighs because Harry won’t even stay still. Louis breathes and looks at Eleanor, a bit troubled. 

“Give it here El,” Louis instructs and Eleanor looks at him for a bit before handing the first aid kit to him and getting up to her feet. She gets out of the room and closes the door lightly. 

“Is she still mad at you?” Perrie asks as she leans against the wall. 

Louis stays silent as he slowly dabs ointment on Harry’s lip. Louis didn’t notice it earlier, but he sure likes the shade of Harry’s lips and how pink they are. They look so plump up close and Louis feels mad to the man who had hurt him. Louis doesn’t even care anymore if he’s overstepping boundaries. He hurt Harry. 

“Just give it time, Lou,” Jade comforts and Louis nods absently. He can feel Harry’s eyes gazing at him and he doesn’t even look back. He’s scared of all the questions Harry might throw at him. Even if he knows that he should be the one asking questions instead of answering one. 

“Thank you by the way, Tink?” Perrie chimes and Harry looks at Perrie with a smile. He lets out a small ‘mph!’ because the cut widens when he smiled. Louis snickers and rolls his eyes. Louis wipes the last drip of blood from his left nostril and packs the kit on the table beside the couch. 

“It’s Harry,” Harry replies and Perrie nods, smiling brightly after saying another thank you and fetching him a glass of water from the kitchen next door. 

After a few exchanges from Louis and Jade, Harry and Louis left, bringing two cans of soda with them. The girls were persistent in offering cupcakes but Louis shook his head and Harry obeyed Louis. Jade teased them for being cute together and Perrie gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as thanks. 

“What happened there?” Louis asks as they got inside the car while Harry hooks his seatbelt. He slumps against the seat and reaches for his neck. Louis starts the engine and turns on the AC before looking at Harry whose fingers are dabbing lightly against his neck. 

“Are you alright?” Louis blinks and Harry looks at him, removing his fingers quickly and Louis spots stitches that he had never seen earlier. He places his soda down and reaches for Harry’s wrist. Harry freezes and pushes away as further as the seatbelt can let him and lets out an annoyed sound when Louis stares at the stitches on his neck, one right under his jaw and the other one at the part connecting his shoulder and neck. 

“Did he do this to you?” Louis asks and Harry pushes him off with his free hand. Louis blinks before sinking in his seat and shakes his head, realises how inappropriate his actions were. 

“Uh, I’m sorry,” Louis croaks after a few minutes, voice small and apologetic. He didn’t even know what came up to him and he’s truly sorry. He was just worried and the stitches made him feel a bit, different? Even more worried? Panicked? He doesn’t even know. 

Harry stays silent and opens his can of soda and sips on it quickly. He reaches for Louis’ soda and opens it too. He offers the can to Louis who takes it. Harry holds his can and clinks it against Louis’. Louis smiles and Harry beams as he takes another sip. 

It’s moments like this when Louis would usually storm off and leave the other party hanging. Once he had an awkward moment with someone, he’d instantly leave and forget about everything. He’s not good at confrontations and being yanked away from things he knows he shouldn’t be concerned with in the first place; it makes him all weak and useless. He knows he was overstepping and he can’t help but feel bad. He doesn’t even know what had come into him to do such thing. He was just concerned with the stitches he saw on Harry’s neck. Of course he doesn’t think. Of course, he decides not to think. He’s absobloodylutely great for ruining whatever this connection he has with Harry now. 

Only, he’s lucky that Harry’s patient and let him stir into his thoughts as they drink their sodas and let the sound of the AC reverberates around the car. Truly, how insane things can get? 

Louis glances at Harry and finds the other man staring at him cheerfully. “Are you okay now, Lou?” Harry’s voice is calm and melodic. Louis is looking for a hint of anger but found none. He feels a warm fleeting feeling in his chest when Harry addresses him as Lou though, and he wouldn’t comment on that. No, he wouldn’t. He had done enough damage for one night. 

Louis nods and looks at him regretfully. “I’m sorry, again. Harry, I didn’t mean to.” 

Harry only shrugs and beams right after. He’s impossible and Louis wants to eat his fist because how can such a wonderful person be here in his car, drinking colas like they’re actual genuine friends when they’ve only met in less than two fucking hours. 

“But are you okay now?” Harry asks and Louis looks at him in pure disbelief. How can someone be this fucking nice? It hurts his existence, really and Louis wants to smack his forehead against the windshield. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Louis counters. He places the can on the can holder beside the console and looks at Harry whose smile is slowly thinning into a straight line. 

“I mean, yeah, I’m okay,” Harry says. “This?” Harry points the cut in his lip, “It’s nothing I can’t handle, Louis, really.” 

Louis wants to roll his eyes but nods anyway and fixes himself on his seat. He faces the road, ready to head to their next destination when his phone suddenly rings. Louis scoops it from his pocket and slides, answering. 

“What do you mean you ran out of candy?” Louis scoffs at the receiver and Harry looks at him. Harry tilts his head in amazement and Louis bites his bottom lip because Harry does look innocent and stunning and wonderful and fuckable, it’s not even comprehensible! You can’t just put fuckable and innocent in the same sentence. No. 

“Okay, alright. Fine,” Louis sighs. He dips his phone back to his pocket and looks at Harry. The cut on his lip still annoys Louis but he just brushes the thought off and tries his best to smile. 

“Well?” 

Louis shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. For the record, tonight has got to be the most insane Halloween he’d ever celebrated. 

“My mate, Zayn is asking if I can buy him more candies before I go to his place,” Louis grumbles as he steps on the pedal. He’s about to sulk even more when he hears Harry let out a delighted sound. 

For a moment, Louis can’t really figure if Harry is just too innocent on things in life in general, or he’s just too cute for himself. 

— 

It’s not surprising when Tesco looked all spooky when they reached the place, a few blocks away from Jade’s place. It was decorated with cobwebs and skulls and carved pumpkins. It wasn’t even a surprise when there were only a handful of people shopping. It’s Halloween and everyone is out partying. And here they are, on aisle of candies and sweets, wearing costumes and pushing a trolley to be filled with candies and treats. 

“I’m sorry for bringing you here, Harry,” Louis presses and Harry only shakes his head. 

“You’re the next closest thing I got to a friend in a town I’m a stranger to. I don’t want to lose you too,” Harry beams, his flower crown askew on his head and Louis shakes his head for all the thoughts running helplessly in his mind. It meant to be platonic, but Louis’ brain accepts it differently, and good god, what is it with his brain tonight? 

They continue to walk down the aisle, grabbing bags of candy corns and lollies shaped in pumpkins and skulls. 

Louis watches as Harry skips beside him, long legs actually skipping like a lost flamingo in a store. He can’t help but laugh at how Harry studies each bag, scans through the items and smile at the sweets in his fists. 

Once, they’ve purchased a good amount of candy that will make Zayn whine for too much sweets, Louis leads them to the cashier and hands the bag in the conveyer. 

Louis stands by the cashier and Harry offers to place the bag in the belt as the cashier scans each item. He watches as Harry, in his sparkling fucking fairy costume hands each bag carefully, making oooh and aaah sounds on each candy as if it’s his first time seeing those things. He spots the exposed neck and Louis gulps at the scars. Now with better lighting, he agrees that those stitches didn’t come from the argument a while ago. It looked like he had them long before and Louis wonders how peculiar those scars look. It’s not so normal to get a stitch or two from your neck, is it? 

Louis knows he’s prying and he recently notices that he’s not thinking clearly when it comes to Harry, but he still asks, “Should we get something for your scars? I mean, ointment, make up or summat?” 

Harry looks at him after depositing the last bag on the conveyer and Louis notices how pale he had turned. He was milky a while ago, but right now, he seems off. “Does it bother you?” 

“Does it bother me?” Louis retorts and Harry smiles before pulling a strand and tucking it behind his ear. He watches as Harry smiles at him, soft and gorgeous and a tad sad the makes Louis wants to know what secrets lay behind Harry. He seems like and Old Russian doll, each layer holds a special character. 

“Should I just dress as Frankestien instead?” Harry offers and Louis feels like he’s done something terrible again and yet Harry is looking at him calmly, understanding and light. “I know I’m tall, and full of scars; I should fit in, yeah?” 

Louis shakes his head and steps closer to Harry. He doesn’t mean to offend Harry and he means no harm, at all. “You dork,” Louis utters, as he tiptoes, his robe swaying from his short form and leans up to fix the crown on Harry’s head. 

“You look better as Tinker Bell, Harry,” Louis assures. “I’m not bothered by your scars, goofball. It’s just that, I didn’t see them until now. I thought you might want to cover them up?” 

Harry smiles and Louis likes it when it crinkles around his eyes. “I had to cover them a while ago, it gets lots of attention.” 

“Do you still want to cover it now?” 

Harry falls silent and shrugs, “Niall has my stuff. The concealer I borrowed from my mum is with him.” 

Louis nods and lets the conversation slip. He hands his credit card to the cashier and rings his bill. He steps back a bit and Harry walks behind him to hook the shopping bags in his arms. He glances as Harry consciously traces a finger on the scars. He bites the insides of his cheeks and joins Harry at the end of the conveyer to carry half of the bags. 

“You know,” Louis mutters as they step out of the store and Harry looks as him, “You need not to cover it up. You’re still gorgeous, Harry.” 

Harry blushes and Louis rushes straight to the car to avoid Harry’s eyes on his warming cheeks. He’d embarrassed the both of them enough. 

— 

“So, who’s Eleanor?” Harry suddenly blurts as Louis drives. He’s holding a bag of big fluffy marshmallows and stuffs a piece in his mouth. Louis looks at him, just in time when the traffic light turns red. 

“I don’t think we’ve been friends long enough to tell you my relationship with her,” Louis snickers and Harry sticks his tongue out. The light turned green and Louis steps on the gas. They were silent for a minute until Harry throws a marshmallow piece to Louis. Louis blinks and quickly looks at Harry who’s sitting perfectly on his seat and behaving like he hadn’t just thrown a marshmallow at Louis. 

“Did you just throw a marshmallow at me?” Louis asks, grin threatening to crush his serious face and Harry fights a laugh threatening to escape his lips. 

“I did not,” Harry shrugs innocently and runs a hand on his petal skirt. 

Louis bites the back of his hand and focuses on the street. Two can play this game, he thinks. He continues to drive when another marshmallow hit him on the forehead and tries his best to fight his grin. Harry continues to throw marshmallows one at a time until Louis catches one and throws it back to Harry. 

“Did you just throw a marshmallow at me?” Harry parrots exasperatedly and Louis looks at him smugly. 

He’s grinning like a five year old kid and Louis thinks like he’s kidnapped a minor because Harry is just a bundle of sunshine all the fucking time. Louis listens as Harry tries his best to fight the laughter escape his mouth. 

“Are we friends long enough _now_ to tell me who Eleanor is?” Harry repeats and Louis laughs. Harry is too much, really. 

“Okay fine,” Louis sighs and shakes his head in amazement as he turns at the next curb and speeds a little bit. “We’ve been friends for some time, Eleanor is. She was in the Creative Department of my Record label. I didn’t know she had feelings for well, me. When she asked if I would like to give it a try, she was rather disappointed to find out that I don’t swing that way.” 

“Wait, _your_ Record label?” Harry chirps, totally ignoring the entire story. Louis wonders if Harry was paying any attention at all at him. He maybe, but at the same time, Louis can’t really decide what Harry’s real age is. He may look like a man, hair long and shoulders a bit broad but his innocence screams widely just by looking at his face. Don’t even start at this green puppy eyes and that pout he makes every single time. 

“Tomlinson Records,” Louis shrugs casually and he thinks this is the part where his wonderful connection with Harry ends. It’s either that Harry is one of those people who would freak out and ask to be his friend because Louis is famous, or that Harry will just shrug it off, totally oblivious of Louis’ existence. He wishes for the latter really, because what he’s having with Harry right now is wonderful, it’s a pity to end because of some simple predicament. 

“I think I’ve heard it from Niall before,” Harry ponders as he picks a marshmallow and puts it in his mouth. He picks another marshmallow and throws it at Louis for good measure. Louis smiles to himself. Well at least, Harry was the latter: completely naive on the world outside his town. 

“You dork!” Louis shrieks playfully as the marshmallow hits his nose and Harry looks at him while munching the candy. 

“So you’re famous or summat?” Harry contemplates and Louis shrugs his shoulder as a response. 

“Niall works in my label, do you know that?” Louis counters, totally defying his question as they stop before a massive black gate. Harry looks at him, blinking his eyes and licking his lips. Harry nods a tad hesitantly while he scans the place. 

Louis pulls down the window and presses a button on the console outside, before him. 

“ _Who is it?_ ” The voice asks through the speaker. 

“It’s me Zee, Louis,” Louis replies. He pushes himself back inside and waits for the gate to slide open. 

“l didn’t know he plays guitar under your label, though,” Harry replies, swallowing the candy. “I think he mentioned your name once, but I couldn’t remember.” Louis blinks and wonders what his relationship with Niall is because there’s definitely something going between the two of them. Not that he’s jealous, or something. They’re friends, he’s allowed to be jealous, well _curious_. 

“He’s a good guitarist,” Louis chimes in and Harry nods furiously. Louis continues to drive the pathway and finds a space in the sea of cars parked right in front of Zayn’s house. 

“He really is! A great one even!” Harry beams after throwing another marshmallow on Louis and Louis pulls on the hand break quickly before scooping all the marshmallow swimming in his robe and throwing it all at Harry at the same time. Harry lets out a loud shrill and Louis can’t help but smile to that. They’re still goofing around when the front door opens and Zayn steps out, wearing a Dracula costume, with fake fangs and hair styled with a massive amount of gel. 

Louis steps out of the car and Harry follows suit, feeling a bit wobbly on his feet. Louis watches silently as Harry grips on the door tightly for balance while his other hand clutches the bag so it won’t topple over. He wants to stand beside Harry and support him when Zayn’s voice rings around his ears. 

“Louis!” Zayn shrieks and Louis shakes his head as he stomps toward Zayn and hugs the vampire in his arms. “Did you buy the candies?” 

Louis hits him on the head and sticks his tongue out. “Of course! It’s in the trunk.” 

Zayn smiles, his cigarette almost finished. He lets out a long puff and spots another man by Louis’ car. He steps away from Louis and studies Harry from the steps. 

“Who’s that?” 

“Harry?” Louis answers as he turns his attention back at Harry and finds him standing there, fidgeting a bit. “Come here, yeah?” 

Harry looks hesitant for a bit and Louis wonders why. He climbs down back to Harry and Harry looks at him with a small smile. “I’m sorry, but can you like. Uh. Help me?” 

Louis nods because he has no idea what’s wrong with Harry, but agrees anyway. He stops beside Harry and Harry instantly wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder. Louis instinctively wraps his arm around Harry’s waist for support. Louis huffs and they head to climb the steps where Zayn is standing, watching them silently. For someone who’s tall, Harry is actually light and almost fragile like when held. Thoughts run in his head in a speed of light and frowns at what happened to him at Jade’s a while ago. 

“Is he okay?” Zayn asks and Louis looks at Harry before settling his eyes on Zayn. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Sorry. Too much sugar, I think,” Harry reasons and Louis clutches at his waist tightly, afraid that Harry might stumble. “I’m Harry. Pleasure to meet you Dracula, sir.” 

Zayn looks at Louis and Louis shrugs proudly, eyes twinkling and Zayn shakes his head. Louis knows from that instant, his best mate knows what he is up to. 

“I’m Zayn, Tinker Bell,” Zayn introduces playfully and Harry throws his head before laughing like a child. He looks like he’s drunk as he mutters ‘I’m no Tinker bell. I’m just a fairy,’ but both Zayn and Louis pay no mind. 

Harry stops to a hault and scans Zayn from head to toe, “Wait, you’re Zayn, Zayn?” 

Zayn nods as if already used to such reaction. “I’m the Zayn, Zayn,” he replies and Harry nods before looking at Louis with amused eyes. 

“You’re friends with Zayn Malik?” 

“He’s under my record label, Harry,” Louis explains nonchalantly and Harry nods before turning back to the singer. 

“That’s amazing!” Harry shrieks as he tumbles a bit and Louis tightens his hold around his waist and reaches for his shoulder to balance him on his feet. 

They enter the house and just like the previous two parties they’ve been, it’s loud and musky and people are everywhere. The dance floor is filled with people in their costumes, and the pool, in the kitchen and in the balcony, scrambles around the rest. Louis leads Harry in the kitchen while Zayn fetches them two cold bottles of beer. 

“Thanks,” Louis says as he reaches for the bottle, his other hand still around Harry’s thin waist. 

Harry shakes his head and Zayn looks at Louis, fearing he might have done something wrong. “I don’t drink beer,” Harry adds before leaning against the counter and heaves out a breath. Zayn looks at Louis confused and drinks the beer intended for Harry instead. 

“Do you want to drink something else then?” Zayn tries again and Louis smiles at him. 

“Water would be nice. Thanks,” Harry replies shyly and Louis runs a comforting hand at the small part of his back. Harry looks at Louis and tilts his head against Louis’ shoulder, totally ignoring how uncomfortable it looks. 

“Are you okay, Harry?” Louis asks when Zayn heads for the fridge to fetch him a bottle of water. Harry nods and reaches for the bottle Zayn hands to him when he got back. He tries to twist the cap but fails and Louis helps him instead. Harry mumbles a low ‘thank you’ and Louis tucks the hair messing his cheek behind his ear. 

“‘M all better now,” Harry assures the both of them as they watch him carefully. Harry stands up straight and fixes his skirt after drinking half of the content of bottle. Louis smiles at the antic and looks at Zayn. Louis is still uncertain but he doesn’t want to pressure Harry from his worrying. Besides, they just met, it would be weird to be all stepping and turn on worryguts mode. 

“All right. Well then, scram now Lovely Fairy,” Louis says and Harry nods off to look for his friend Niall amidst the sea of people. Zayn watches their conversation while keeping his mouth shut. “I’ll look for you later. Don’t do anything reckless again.” 

Harry shakes his head, his locks brushing against his shoulder and turns back toward Louis, “I won’t promise to that!” Harry replies and Louis chuckles before feeling a pair of eyes watching him. 

“What?” Louis asks and it’s Zayn’s turn to shake his head. 

— 

“I was wondering when the two of you plan on collaborating?” Louis asks as he sits on the couch in the living room. People, Zayn’s cousins, siblings and other people Louis doesn’t really know surround them. Zayn lights another cigarette and watches the air wander around the room. 

“With Liam?” Zayn answers, puffing the drag deeply before realising the smoke. Louis nods and sips into his beer. He can hear people cheering from the balcony as another game of beer pong happens there. He can’t help but feel a bit jumpy ever since the last incident Harry had to go through. From the looks of it, Harry can’t even handle a fight very well by himself, so Louis is a bit worried. 

“I don’t understand you two dicks,” Louis snorts as he places the bottle on the coffee table and fixes his robe. “Where is he anyway?” 

Zayn shrugs and drinks his beer, “He’s at the pool, playing god-knows-what with the candies I asked you to buy.” 

“Trick or treating?” Louis asks and Zayn shakes his head. 

“I dunno with him,” Zayn replies. “And about the collab, we’re planning on it. Oi! Calm your tits, Lewis!” Louis squeals and bounces on the couch and Zayn snorts at him. 

Louis laughs and throws an empty red cup towards Zayn. “About time! After asking for his hand last year, I’ve been planning to produce an album about you two!” 

“For someone who’s only life is to produce music, I don’t see why you’re so excited about this,” Zayn rolls his eyes and slouches on the seat. Everybody’s bouncing and Louis tries his best to speak to Zayn and not straining his voice. He wonders why the fuck did he agree to talk about work with Zayn in such event. 

“Because you two are my best mates,” Louis grins. “Besides, producing one album is cheaper. You should collaborate forever. People will love you! Ziam will be your first album together.” 

“Ziam? What the fuck dude,” Zayn sneers and Louis only twinkles his eyes as he wiggles his shoulders for an attempt of shimmy. 

“What about you and your date, then? Tinker Bell?” Zayn breaks and Louis looks at him sharply. “Why didn’t you tell me you have a boyfriend? So much for best mate, I see.” 

“What about me and Harry?” Louis corrects, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “And he’s not my boyfriend, goof!” Zayn shakes his head before looking outside to see a couple of people gathering around the pool. He watches silently and notices a figure approaching them at the couch. 

“Hey Li,” Louis greets as Liam approaches them. He wasn’t really surprised at Liam’s choice of costume. He’s wearing a Batman costume, but the mask and headgear already gone. 

“What’s up babe?” Zayn asks as he notices Liam’s apprehensive stance. Louis looks at him for better judgement and looks outside, noticing people crowding over someone at the edge of the pool. 

As if instincts had told him, Louis jumps off the couch and dashes outside to see Nick and Harry talking by the pool. Harry is looking at his feet and Louis wonders where on earth his shoes are, again. Nick is towering him, and from the looks of it, he had consumed enough beer to last him a hangover of forever. Louis sees the fidgeting form of Harry once again and he feels like throwing Nick at the pool, get him back to his senses and shite, Christ! Louis wants to strangle Nick to death. 

Nick is snickering, the bloody bastard he is, bullying Harry like they’re in high school and not in an all-adult party. He walks to them, pushing people blocking the way until Louis watches Nick holds Harry’s shoulder and push him to the pool. There’s a loud splash and gasps when another splash is heard and Louis glares at Nick who’s already in the water. Louis is breathing deeply, eyes furious, as he stares at Nick whose hair is sticking on his head. 

Harry blinks up at Louis and Louis smiles at him softly before crouching down to face him and offering a hand. Harry reaches for it, curls matted on his head and lips trembling. 

“I told you not to get into trouble, didn’t I?” Louis says and Harry only nods before letting out a small sneeze. Nick is already swimming away and shouting a ‘Fuck you, Tommo!’ at the other side of the pool. He ignores the radio host and guides Harry to the steps and handle bar while their hands are still intertwine. 

Liam appears beside Louis, holding a clean towel and Louis takes it, his smile a bit strained. He pulls the towel open and drapes it on Harry’s head. He removes his robe and wraps it around Harry’s shoulders. Harry smiles at him and fidgets, his lips turning a bit purple and Louis is certain Harry feels ill right now. Liam guides them inside and offers the guest room. Louis sees Zayn and his cousin pushing Nick outside the house and he’s thankful for having such magnificent mates. 

“Second door to the left,” Liam instructs. “I’ll bring you guys tea, and something to eat.” Louis nods. Harry beams a little too, and holds the banister for support. As they climb the stairs, the music is slowly dying down and they find peace as they enter the guest room. 

Louis ushers Harry inside the bathroom and Harry looks at him for a bit. Louis wants to pinch that strong Roman nose of Harry peeking under the messy locks. He looks extremely fragile right now covered with a towel and shaking shoulders under his robe. His lips are a perfect sad shade of purple and the cut a tad bleeding. 

“I’ll ask for clothes. I’m sure Liam won’t mind lending,” Louis assures and Harry pouts before nodding. Louis closes the door and let Harry have some privacy before stepping out of the room and looking for Liam downstairs. 

— 

Harry is sitting on the bed after changing into Liam’s shirt and old joggers when Liam entered and offered to dry his costume and Louis’ robe. While waiting for their clothes to dry, Liam offers them tea and croissants. He mentions something about Zayn going upstairs after sending Nick off his lot. 

“What happened there?” Louis asks and Harry’s eyes fall on the mug, clearly avoiding his gaze. 

Louis wouldn’t take no for answer, however, and faces Liam instead. “Li?” 

Liam sighs and turns around to leave the two of them alone. “I’m going to check your clothes,” he reasons and Louis lets out a frustrated growl. He knows Harry has a reason why he had to deal Nick’s anger. He looks at the bedside table and glances at the clock that says quarter past twelve. It’s been a long night and yet he doesn’t feel _that_ tired. He wonders how Harry is coping after everything he head to endure tonight. 

“Harry,” Louis begins and Harry looks at him with sad eyes. 

“Hey, love,” Louis repeats and he bites his tongue for calling Harry love. He’s not even sure if Harry swings that way! Wait, Harry wears a fairy fucking costume like any normal guy would wear, duh, of course he certainly does not swing that way. Ace, Louis. Ace. 

“He insulted you,” Harry whispers and Louis had to ask him again because Harry had made his voice so little. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis convinces and Harry shakes his head. 

“But he _insulted_ you, Lou. ‘Course it matters,” Harry fights and Louis thinks he’s found one true and genuine person. He can’t even put into words how much he adores Harry right now. No one in his entire had he met someone who would willingly fight for his honour. He’s a stranger, he barely even knows him and yet, here they are, in one of Liam and Zayn’s guest rooms, sipping a cuppa and talking as if it’s normal to fight for someone you’d just met. Harry is just too much. One fucking night and Louis is sure stunned. 

Louis sits across Harry on the bed as Harry slumps on the pillows like he’s actually made to lie on it. He looks extra adorable in Liam’s big shirt and loose joggers. However, he still looks definitely better in the fairy costume. He watches as Harry wiggles his toes while sipping his tea. He can clearly see how thin Harry is, shirt loosely against his body. He spots the two scars on his neck and has to admit that it keeps on bothering him since he saw it in the car. He places his mug on the tray on the bed and swallows a bit. 

“May I ask what happened to your neck?” Louis’ voice comes out as a small shaky squeak and Harry places a hand to cover his scars. 

“Are we friends long enough for you to know such secrets?” Harry laughs and Louis reaches for a pillow and throws it on Harry’s face. 

“Hey!” Harry grunts as he pulls the pillow tight and pouts at Louis. The producer rolls his eyes. 

Even before Harry could answer Louis’ question, the door creaks open and Zayn stands behind it, face serious and careful. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Louis nods while Harry shakes his head and Zayn snickers at Louis who is now lying on the bed. Louis crosses his arms and spots the pair of shoes in Zayn’s hand. 

“That’s Harry’s,” Louis croaks and Zayn pulls the shoe to show it them. Harry makes grabby hands towards the shoes and Louis gapes at how fucking enchanting Harry is right now and his five year old antics. Zayn stares at him blankly as he tuts and places the shoes down the floor. Harry beams and Louis knows it hits Zayn’s all too precious heart too. He sees his mate makes a small smile and Louis pats himself for a good guess. 

“Why did you remove your shoes?” Louis sasses and faces the man against the headboard, hiding behind a pillow he had just thrown. 

“Don’t want to get them wet. They’re precious,” Harry mumbles slowly and quietly after letting out a wide yawn. He covers his face with a pillow before slumping on the bed between the other pillows and the duvet. Louis reaches for Harry’s ankle and plans to play with it when Zayn stops him. He realises what Zayn is trying to say before looking at the man, and finds Harry had already fallen asleep. 

He kneels on the bed and reaches for the pillow covering Harry’s face. Louis pushes it against Harry’s side and he freezes when Harry moves to hug the pillow, his legs following so. He mumbles something in his sleep and Louis can’t help but tuck the strand covering his face behind his ear. 

To say that he cares for Harry would definitely be an understatement. He’s concerned for Harry that he doesn’t want tonight to last, and even if Halloween had ended a few minutes ago, he’s still decided that he wants to be friends with Harry. The idea actually scares him. He wants to see him on holidays, ask him for coffee, or dinner, or a trip around Manchester. He wants to get to know him more. He wants to learn his family, his hobbies, his talents—everything. 

He knows he’s smitten and if asked how it’s even possible, well, he could start by making a list; a very long list at that. The first one would be finding him almost everywhere he’d been to on this holiday. Then his fairy costume, then his eyes and the crates in his face and Louis would gush at how everything about Harry is simply breathtaking, it’s impossible not to fall in love with him. 

“So, Harry?” Zayn mutters as he stands by the doorframe. He pops the crown on his left hand and Louis looks at him before setting his gaze at the flower crown. 

“Li said Nick made a nasty comment about your label and Harry politely said that he’s wrong,” Zayn explains. He straightens his posture against the frame and eyes Harry with brown warm gaze. “Nick’s drunk and he don’t know what he’s saying almost all the time.” 

“Nick’s a dick, that’s for sure,” Louis sighs as he pulls away from Harry and relaxes on his legs. He pushes the tray away from Harry’s legs, avoiding the possibility he might gang on it. He tries to fix the duvet on Harry and shuffles the pillow around the man. 

“Mind telling me about your boyfriend?” Zayn ponders and Louis looks at Harry’s peaceful face. His breathing is a bit rapid compared to anyone he knows but still calm and collected. He’s hugging the pillow like any kid and Louis admits that he falls for Harry’s childishness as the night deepens. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Zee. I just met him tonight, at Josh’s,” Louis begins. He’s still staring at the sleeping figure and he can feel Zayn’s gaze at him. “He’s walking barefooted to Jade’s. Can you fucking believe it? He’s walking barefooted when I met him. He’s a stranger in this town and decides to go to a party barefooted. Can you just fucking believe that?” 

Zayn nods, a bit bewildered but decides to be silent. “He says he’s looking for Ni—Have you seen Niall?” 

Zayn blinks at him, surprised at the sudden change of mood. He nods, however and Louis beams at him as he pulls his legs from his sitting position and about to leave the bed. 

“He just got here,” Zayn replies and Louis’ face almost breaks into two. “I think he’s with Liam at the laundry room, he’s been bragging this demo ever since he’d gotten here.” 

“Yeah?” Louis replies as he stands on his feet and looks at Zayn like a rewarded puppy. “Do you mind?” Louis asks as he sets his eyes on Harry and back to Zayn. “I just really need to talk to him.” 

“Sure thing, dude,” Zayn assures as he gives Louis the way and steps in when Louis steps out. Louis turns to face him and smiles before patting Zayn’s chest lightly as thanks and storms downstairs. 

Zayn shakes his head because he had never seen his best mate go all girl towards someone in his entire life. He had known Louis since elementary and never, in their history as friends, did Louis react this way towards someone outside the family. 

Zayn thinks it’s a wonderful change of events for Louis. 

— 

The party had died down a bit, Zayn’s siblings had definitely gone home and the entire living reeks of alcohol and smoke. He pays no mind as he dashes down the hallway toward the kitchen. He sees a few people chatting over brownies he had sure seen at Josh’s and he wonders how on earth did it get here. He continues to walk, excitement rushing in his senses. He’s about to enter the laundry room where he can hear the dryer buzzing from the background and a voice of singing. It’s a cover of Kings of Leon’s Use Somebody and Louis stops as he listens to the demo and stays silent in the process. 

It may not be a good quality of a recording, really with strong winds, static and hustling, but it’s not entirely the worse out there. The voice is so raw and thrilling that just by listening at it, the listener would fall for the artist hundred percent. Louis feels that Niall had found some promising artist, ready for front acts or song writings and he plans to give Niall a little gift for scooping out a real gem amidst the plastic jewels. 

As it comes to an end, Louis leans against the entrance of the room and looks at Niall whose wearing a Flash costume, minus the head gear and Liam standing across him, hands on the machine, watching the clothes spin in it. Niall catches his movement and pauses the song. Louis thinks, who still uses a cassette recorder to record their songs? Louis hopes Nialll didn’t catch some archives quality of a performer that would be totally boring. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you all fucking night, mate!” Niall shrieks as he puts the old black Sony cassette recorder inside a black sling bag that looks totally off with his attire. “You have no idea! Even asked your secretary your plans for today. But despite being fully prepared, still wasn’t in luck. You nit!” 

“For someone whom I’m paying, you talk a lot of shit about your boss,” Louis smirks and Niall raises his hands as defeat. He can’t definitely say no to that. 

Liam laughs at his mates and when the machine buzzes to tell that the clothes are dried, Liam opens the lid and scoops the costumes in it. He hands the robe to Louis who takes it happily, and folds it neatly, totally done with it. Liam takes the fairy costume next and Louis reaches for it too until Niall clutches onto it first. 

“Where did you get this?” Niall studies the costume. He knows who owns the costume. He can never forget how Harry fished the old costume from a thrift shop in Holmes Chapel and fixed it to sparkle and look decent all over again. He knows the costume all too well, he’s been with Harry as Harry sews the flower patterns on the sleeves and how Harry fixed the plaits as belt of the dress. It’s not possible that someone has the exact same costume that Harry has. It can’t be. Harry made it all his, he’s hundred percent sure about it. 

He grasps on it tightly, brow furrowed and lip between his teeth. He looks at Liam curiously, fearing that whatever he’s thinking might be the answer he wasn’t expecting. Maybe he’s just overreacting; maybe he’s just all too paranoid, but. Harry’s been missing for more than 8 hours now and he feels a little bit antsy about it. 

He tried calling Paul. Paul gave him an apology, because after he’d gone missing, Harry took off, somewhere he didn’t know. Niall was stupid for not bringing Harry with him. It was even more stupid for bringing Harry’s things with him. Okay, that’s not the worst part, he admits. It’s more of, forgetting Harry. Period. What kind of a friend is he? What kind of a friend is he, really? He promised Anne that he’d drive Harry home after they distributed the brownies. He promised Anne to get him back just in time for his evening medications. He promised Harry that he’ll be there, and he failed. He failed his best mate, and his best mate’s mum’s trust. 

If it hadn’t for his crush to Barbara, wearing a tight catsuit and appearing behind Paul’s house, he wouldn’t really flee away. But, alas, when they say behind every man’s downfall is a woman, Niall can say yes to that. 

“Nailler,” Louis’ voice breaks his thoughts. Louis looks at him as if he understands whatever it is running inside his Irish head. “Don’t freak out, but Harry is sleeping upstairs. He is in one of the guest rooms, and Zayn is keeping him company.” 

Niall looks at him, eyes wide and he just crumbles. He pools down the floor, back against the washing machine and legs curling against his chest. It’s been a very exhausting night for him. He had plans, he definitely had plans, but all of it is for Harry. He wanted to make Harry feel normal. He wanted to make Harry happy, even just for tonight. Just for once, and yet, he failed him. He failed him miserably. 

Louis eyes Liam and Liam sighs before stepping out of the room and fetching them a bottle of water. Louis crouches before Niall, the Irish bloke in tears and devastated. He understands how he feels right now. It’s not easy to take when you lost your best mate and hey, at least Harry’s only sleeping. Nothing major happened to him. 

“Niall, mate,” Louis shushes as he holds Niall’s forearm and pulls it away from his face. Niall looks at him, eyes a bit red and nose clogged. He smiles at him and he nods as response. He stands on his feet just in time to reach for the bottle of water Liam is already offering. 

“Where is he? Is he okay? How did you know—fuck. Fuck Louis,” Niall rambles and Louis leads the lads upstairs as Niall clutches tightly on the strap of his bag and the other one on the bottle of water. “I fucked up. I fucked up.” It keeps on going like a mantra and Niall is upset at himself for letting this all to happen. 

Louis doesn’t answer and instead leads them to the guest room. Just when he is about to open the door, Zayn swings it from the inside and looks at them with wide worried eyes. 

“He’s. He’s burning,” Zayn panics and Niall pushes past before him. Liam, bless him, for offering to get some medicine. Zayn dashes to the bathroom to get a wet flannel. Louis goes to the other side of the bed and blinks at Harry whose eyes are still closed, and breathing shallow. 

“Hey, Haz, Hazza, babe,” Niall tries, voice shaken and already hopeless. Harry moves a bit, lips puffy and Louis eyes Niall carefully as he stares at the cut on his lip. Zayn comes back and places the flannel on Harry’s forehead. Louis isn’t really expecting this, and he knows that something is different in Harry. 

“Fuck,” Niall curses as he fishes for a phone and long presses it for the mobile to open. It doesn’t though and he looks at Zayn if he can borrow a charger. Zayn nods as he disappears from the room. 

“Harry,” Louis tries this time because Niall is looking like a scared cat right now and it wouldn’t really help if Harry won’t stutter out a word. Niall had already cried just by seeing the costume a while ago, thinking something bad had happened to him. What more is he feeling right now that his best mate is there, burning and feeling ill. 

Harry stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes. Louis smiles sadly and reaches for the flannel. He dips it on the small basin Zayn had provided a while ago and refreshes the cloth. Harry looks around and sees Niall and his eyes literally widen for two seconds before reaching for his mate and smacking him with a pillow on the head. 

“You left me,” Harry mumbles, disappointed and hurt. Niall nods, pouting his lips in apology and ruffling Harry’s hair for good measure. 

“I know, sorry Haz. I’m really sorry,” Niall apologies. Harry only smiles as he takes Niall’s hand and squeezes it for forgiveness. 

Liam comes back, medicine in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Niall reaches for it and helps Harry to drink the pills. 

“I wanna go home,” Harry mumbles as he sips his water and lies back down. Louis looks at Niall who nods fervently and wipes the tears even before it succeeds on falling. 

“I’ll call Anne. We’ll get you home.” 

Harry smiles as he turns to face Louis and reaches for his hand. Louis takes it, squeezes it lightly and smiles; assuring him he’ll be there when he wakes up. 

Niall excuses himself as he steps out the room and fishes another phone from the bag. He listens as Niall’s voice croaks from the outside. 

“Anne! I’m sorry, I’m terribly sorry. I—uh—I know. He’s safe now… I understand… I’ll get him home right now. I know. I know he has meds,” Niall stops and Louis continues to stare at Harry’s sleeping face as he listens to Niall’s broken voice. He’s certain he’s heard something about medications and Louis figures it has something to do with the scars on his neck. 

He’s not so sure how to explain everything. He’s just there, with Harry, watching over the pale man, hair in a mess and lips parted slightly as little puffs of air sips through. He can’t even put into words whatever it is he is feeling right now as he leans closer to Harry and faces him, a tad apart but still close to feel his breathing. With his free hand, he puts a thumb under Harry’s right cheek and leans down to kiss his forehead. 

Harry stirs a bit and mumbles something incoherent before Louis pulls away as Niall’s voice echoes once again. 

“Uh, yes. I will. I’ll just get things ready and… I’ll drive him home right now. I’m fine. I’m sober as a judge, I promise… Okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry again, Anne. Really, I am.” 

Louis watches as Harry’s fingers tighten around his and he smiles at how such simple antics had made him happy. There’s so much about Harry that he wouldn’t just let go. Niall enters the room and smiles at him. 

“I need to get him home. That’s his mum,” Niall says sheepishly, totally relieved from everything but still upset for what he had done. Louis likes the goof Niall better, if he’s being honest. Hell, everyone likes a happy-go-lucky Niall compare to anything in the world. 

“Okay,” Louis replies as he contemplates for a minute and looks at Niall. He smiles at the guitarist and gazes at Harry next. “I’m coming with you.” 

Louis wouldn’t take no for an answer and he sighs in relief when Niall only nods, looking a bit happy that someone will come with him. Maybe he just needs some back up to face Anne’s wrath, maybe, but really, he needs a companion too. It seems like a long drive anyway, and tonight has been an awfully, exhaustingly long holiday. 

— 

Louis asks all four of them to gather at the hall, just outside Harry’s room. They discuss about what will happen next. Liam offers lending some blankets on the way after telling them that Harry lives in Holmes Chapel, a good 3-hour drive from here. Zayn agrees to Louis’ plan to come with Niall and assures him that he’ll just drive his car back to his flat tomorrow morning. 

It’s almost 1 a.m when Liam had gathered all their stuff, Niall’s phone almost charged and Harry’s phone together with the costume in his bag. 

Niall starts the engine of his car while Louis carries the frail looking and light sleeping Harry to the back seat. Liam fixes a few pillows and helps Harry tuck in comfortably. 

“You got everything you need?” Liam asks again, for the nth time now and Louis rolls his eyes. He props his elbow out of the window and Niall looks at him at the opposite seat. Liam is certainly the mum among them. 

“Oh wait, don’t forget these!” Zayn shouts as he runs out of the house and hands the flower crown towards Louis and a pair of shoes. Now, it’s Liam’s turn to roll his eyes and scrunch his face at the two. 

Louis smiles as he grabs Harry’s remaining things and puts them on the car floor. 

The drive is long and Louis stays up awake to keep him company. They are already a few minutes in, and just outside Manchester when Louis looks at Niall. 

“Josh and Jade both said, you’ve got a demo tape?” Louis asks and Niall looks at him quickly before setting his eyes back on the road. It’s his way to divert the tension and mood from all the anxiety of meeting Anne. 

“Ah yes!” Niall utters happily. He takes a left on the next street, careful not to slip Harry down the floor. “It’s why I’m looking for you. It’s uh. It’s good, but I maybe biased. Give it a try, yeah?” 

Louis nods as he tries to find the cassette recorder in Niall’s bag. It really seems funny that someone still records their demos with cassettes when technology has already improved ages back. He studies the recorder and sees the initial completely. **H.E.S** is blotched on the side of the recorder with black Sharpee. He vaguely recalls Jade telling that the initials were E.S and figures she might not see the letter H on it. 

“You might want to rewind it first,” Niall reminds and Louis does as told. He waits until the rewind button unclips. He slumps against the seat and watches the road as he pushes the play button. 

The recording started off with paper rustling in the background and a cat purring. The man shoos the cat out of the door and Louis smiles at the domesticity this recording holds. He can hear the strumming of guitar in the background, testing if it hits the proper chords. And then, the voice speaks. 

_This is Harry Styles,_ Louis blinks and looks at Niall whose eyes are still focused on the road. _And here’s my cover version of Use Somebody by Kings of Leon_ , Louis shakes his thoughts as he holds the recorder tightly and motions it near his ear. _I have my best mate Niall here. Smashing the guitar like a rockstar as always._

The first line hits him like a cannonball and Louis wants to stay there frozen, wrecked and almost unable to be put back into pieces again. Harry sings like an angel, yet instead of the sweet and high pitches, it’s all slow, deep and mesmerising, it’s almost inhumane. It’s raw and needs a bit of classes, and practicing but it’s definitely something. It worth everything and Louis likes to think that in his short years as someone as powerful as magazines say about him, this is the only time he’d heard a voice almost special and awe-inspiring. 

His heart is beating madly in his chest and Louis can’t even explain how weird and wonderful he is feeling right now. Harry can definitely sing and he definitely sings well, even better to any artists he’s been listening to right now. 

Louis can imagine Harry on a stage, in front of massive people screaming for his name as he serenade them with his song and glorious voice. He can see Harry smiling and beaming as the crowd cheer for him and applaud at how talented he is. He can teach Harry how to play the piano and it would add to his charming self. 

Niall hums as he continues to drive, passing a few gasoline stations and stopovers. Louis looks at the time on the dashboard and notices that they’re already an hour in, and they might make it home early since traffic is light and holidays like Halloween are such a blessing for fewer cars and lesser people. 

When the songs stops, he automatically presses the rewind button, and Niall looks at him amused. 

“I didn’t know he can sing,” Louis says as he waits for the tape to finish rewinding. 

Niall chuckles lightly as he speeds a bit and changes a lane. “Well, that’s what he would always say. He’s a shy lad, Louis. But he’s really amazing.” 

Louis plays the tape again and Niall stops at the first fast food chain he meets, crying his hungry stomach and need to pee. Louis nods, asking for a large cup of cola to keep him awake and chips to munch in. Niall nods, storming out off the car as he stays in and accompanies Harry. He reaches to check Harry’s temperature by just touching, and smiles knowing that he’s fever had died down. 

He stares at the lanky figure bundled in blankets and a few pillows supporting him like a soft wall from falling. He watches as Harry’s chest rises and falls slowly, fully satisfied of finally getting into bed. Well, sleep, at least. He gazes as the man stirs a bit, trying to be comfortable and smiles to himself when Harry pouts his face as if something terrible is happening in his dreams. He looks so peaceful it almost hurts Louis’ heart. 

Louis rewinds the song again and again, as he waits for Niall to come back and studies Harry’s sleeping figure. 

He recalls their encounter last night, a few blocks away Josh’s house. He remembers how they threw references of Disney films and how they actually made the other party comfortable in each other’s company. He smiles at the thought of Harry going against big buff guys, all brave and still polite to be nice. 

Harry seems surreal, and yet here he is, with Louis, on their way home. Harry is amazing, and Louis wouldn’t argue to that because it is what it is. 

Niall comes back after two more rewinds of the tape and Louis shakes his head when Niall comes back carrying bags from McDonald’s and a tray with their drinks. Niall buckles in and hands the food to Louis, who takes it happily and sips the drink, noticing only now that’s his mouth has been dry. 

They head down the road again and Niall turns the wiper when it starts to drizzle. Louis fishes some chips and pops it in his mouth while Niall does the same. 

“He’s sick, isn’t he?” Louis asks as Niall reaches for his cup and sips in some soda. 

“That’s why he had scars on his neck,” Louis adds when the other didn’t answer. He notices Niall lets out a heavy sigh as he hands the empty carton of chips back to Louis. 

“He is. I’m not going to paint it pretty but he is sick,” Niall shrugs as he passes through the Welcome to Holmes Chapel sign. 

Harry doesn’t do Halloween, is the thing. He’s never been really active with parties and celebrations ever since he was a kid. It was a struggle especially when he was born with poor lungs. His mum, Anne and stepdad Robin had been very extra careful about his activities ever since they’d found out that he has **_tuberculosis of the nodes_** during his last year in Sixth Form. He had to stop school and stay at home ever since. Anne homeschooled him from then on, fearing that he might get terribly sick if he continued staying outside. 

His TB wasn’t the contagious type of TB and he won’t really cause any harm to other people as long as he’s taking his medications. It was easy, on his first year of diagnosis. He underwent biopsy to check the nodes visible at the part connecting his neck and shoulder. When the doctors explained Harry’s case, Anne panicked and thought to herself to do everything he can just to keep her son healthy. 

It was a latent type of tuberculosis. He didn’t get it from anyone, but already present in his body ever since he was a baby. There could be a history of tuberculosis in his family and Harry was the lucky one who had gotten it. To add to Anne’s misery, Harry’s immune system falls below average and he gets sick almost all the time. His poor immune system had contributed a lot in triggering the TB cells in his body, hence his situation right now. 

He’d taken medications for six months straight, thinking that he’ll be better after. Harry was religiously obeying his doctor’s precautions and pieces of advice so he won’t have to deal with it again. At the age of 19, almost a year after he was diagnosed with his first TB case, the TB cells had been evolving and instead of making himself healthy again, nodes started appearing. This time it appeared around his neck, someplace below his right jaw. He underwent another surgery and had to remove the lumps forming around his cervix. 

Another year had passed and Harry continued taking his meds. It was on his third year, age 21 when his status worsened and higher dosage of medications were needed. From then on, his normal TB status had been turned into Multidrug-Resistant Tuberculosis. 

Harry couldn’t forget how agonised his mum was when the doctors told them about his case. _The meds weren’t kicking in. His immune system fluctuates every year and it might not be too long for his tuberculosis to turn into cancer._ It was futile and Harry thought it was the end of him. 

Technically, meds in the UK are not scarce. However, Anne couldn’t really provide that much for Harry. And Harry had to wait for a year so Anne and Robin could save enough money for his shots that would last at least for a few months. During that period, he stayed indoors, shut himself from the world and stayed in bed for the longest time he could really remember. His medications were far more expensive from when he was 18 and had more complicated and delicate side effects. 

He had only one friend who knows everything and wasn’t afraid of visiting Harry on weekends to hang out. Niall was his classmate and childhood friend. Their family had transferred from Ireland to Holmes Chapel because of his dad’s work. Harry was very keen towards Niall and Niall is very protective and supportive towards the younger man. On times Harry feel like dying because his meds cause so much pain, Niall would drop by his house, put on Love Actually and cuddle with him until he had fallen asleep, totally forgetting the pain and probably hoping that he’ll be okay again. 

Harry is truly grateful for having Niall as his best mate and he couldn’t think of any other way in which he’d manage to continue treasuring life despite his sickness. 

It was a few weeks ago when Niall came home for the weekend. He’d told Harry about his life in Manchester and mentioned how he works as resident guitarist for a record label. Harry was really happy for Niall and he listened to all of his stories on repeat until Niall came with a scheme and asked Harry to cover a song from any band they grew up listening to. 

It was no brainer when Harry chose Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. 

Holmes Chapel is a very small town and Harry’s family doesn’t earn that much to give him his other needs aside from his billions of pills and shots to take for his illness. So it wasn’t really much of a surprise when Harry asked for Gemma’s old cassette recorder. It came with a blank tape, with her telling him it can serve as an early ‘Get Better’ gift. 

They were huddled in Harry’s room, with Dusty jumping on the bed and brushing his tail against Harry’s leg. Niall was sitting on the chair while Harry sits on the bed, holding a paper with lyrics on it. 

It was just mainly just for fun, nothing to serious. Niall was just being appreciative of Harry’s singing voice despite the fact that he keeps on denying that he can actually sing. Niall knows Harry writes songs whenever he’s stuck in his bedroom, which is all the time. But he also does know that Harry wouldn’t sing any of it, because _it’s not good enough_ , Harry would always say. 

When Niall told Harry about the upcoming Halloween and how his friend Paul invited them over for a small trick-or-treating, he instantly pleaded to his mum to let him go with his best mate. 

Anne was hesitant at first. Of course she does. That’s her son, her ill son that needs not to be stressed because it might affect his health. Of course she worries, and not just a lot, but all the time. But she knows also that she needs to let Harry grow up normally. And with a bit of hesitation and a lot of promises, Anne agreed that Harry can come with Niall as long as he’ll be sent home right after the party for his shots in the evening. 

Harry literally beamed and Niall—Niall was happy that he made his best mate ecstatic. It could also be the perfect time to introduce Harry to his boss. It would be the perfect ‘Get Better’ gift for his best friend. 

Until Niall made some mistakes and here he is now, almost five minutes away from Harry’s home. 

Louis stays silent as Niall finishes telling him Harry’s story. He looks outside when Niall pulls off right in front of Harry’s house He glances for the time and finds himself equally tired as it reads 4:55. It feels like he had spent the holiday like any normal workday but doesn’t feel as tired as he is supposed to. 

The front door opens suddenly and a lady wearing a tan robe approaches them. Niall pulls the key off of the ignition, slings his bag and steps out of the car. Louis does the same as holds the converse shoes and flower crown. A man steps out of the house too, and the lady instructs him to carry Harry who’s sleeping peacefully. 

“Careful with his head Robin,” the lady, Louis figures as Anne reminds and Robin smiles before stepping back and turning to walk inside the house. 

“Anne,” Niall voice is small and shaky and Louis can’t help but feel the same. Harry looks so flimsy lying pliant in Robin’s arms from afar. 

Anne faces Niall and opens her arms, inviting Niall for a hug. Niall doesn’t stall and sinks in, burrowing his face in Anne’s shoulder. 

“I’m so, sorry,” Niall says and Anne only rubs his back as forgiveness. 

“I was so worried,” Anne replies, voice so loving and Louis figures Harry had gotten his sweet character from his mum. 

“Why don’t we all get inside, I’ll make you a cuppa and then you can all tuck in. It’s been a long night,” Anne instructs as she turns on her heels and stops momentarily to look at Louis. 

“I’m sorry, you are?” 

“Louis Tomlinson, ma’am,” Louis introduces and Anne smiles before pulling Louis in a hug. 

“Niall told me you’re the one who kept him safe,” Anne whispers in his ears and Louis feels warm in his chest. “Thank you, Louis.” 

— 

Harry cracks an eye as he feels someone hugging him from behind. He isn’t so sure when he had fallen asleep or _where_ he’d fallen asleep. The last thing he remembers is Niall crying before him and Louis holding his hand. He remembers falling asleep alone, but right now, as he snakes his hand over his stomach, he feels an arm securing him from falling off the bed. It seems peculiar, because he’s a grown man. Grown men won’t just topple over the bed, won’t they? 

He blinks his eyes a couple of times and was surprised to notice that he is in his room, in Holmes Chapel. How is that even possible when he was in Manchester the entire night? 

He tries to move but the arm had locked him well enough that even turning around to face whoever it is sleeping beside him, is nearly impossible. He sighs and clutches on the arm around his waist and tries to pull it away. He succeeds after a few struggles and once he’d turned, he blinks a million of times because Louis’ sleeping face greets him. 

Louis puffs a couple of breaths and stirs when Harry reaches to remove the fringe covering his eyelids. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks, mostly to himself because Louis is still asleep. 

Harry can feel his heart skipping a beat and his stomach flutters with the butterflies in it, as he watches the sleeping man before him. He thinks waking up next to Louis is the best next thing from meeting such a pretty guy in such a wonderful holiday. 

“You really are a wizard,” Harry giggles as he leans closer to press his nose against Louis’. 

They look so comfortable in the bed, pressing their bodies close in Harry’s small mattress. Harry can hear Niall’s snoring at the end of the bed and he laughs because it’s Louis who’s sleeping beside him and not his best mate. How lucky can he get? 

“You’re here, you’re here,” Harry whispers again and again as he closes his eyes in pure delight. He presses himself closer, nuzzling his nose in Louis’ neck, totally throwing caution off the wind and just enjoying the moment. He just wishes this is not any wild dream his mind had created because he thinks he’ll get even more sick if that’s the case. He’s been tormented too much already, at least let him have Louis. 

He’s still swimming in his thoughts when he felt the arm tightens around his waist and he’s being pulled close to Louis. He opens his eyes and finds Louis staring at him with a smile. 

“I was told that if I go to where fairies lived, I will get an endless amount of pixie dusts,” Louis whispers and Harry gulps. Louis looks at Harry’s green orbs and pink lips. He decides that he likes pink better than purple on his lips. He looks at Harry’s bruised lip that seems to have healed a bit. 

“You won’t find it,” Harry replies playfully and Louis only shakes his head as he places his forefinger under Harry’s chin and makes the latter look at him. He looks at the younger man intently, blue meeting green and Louis feels a wonderful rush of emotions going around the two of them. 

He knows it’s mutual. He knows that when he leans down, Harry would kiss him back. Louis knows that when he pulls Harry closer, Harry would melt against his warmth and they would cherish whatever it is between them. He knows that if he won’t kiss him right now, everything might fall apart. 

And Louis doesn’t want whatever they have to fall apart. And he knows he was right when he leans down. Harry shuts his eyes close and tugs on the front of Louis’ shirt. Louis smiles in between their kiss and licks the wound on Harry’s lip. 

“Hello Mr. Wizard,” Harry says as pulls back and looks at Louis intently. 

“Hiya, Tink,” Louis responses as he tucks a strand behind Harry’s ear and kisses Harry’s forehead. 

Louis helps Harry go downstairs after a few more kisses. Anne asked about Harry and how he’d survive Manchester without Niall. Louis pushes Harry to tell the story; skipped on a few arguments he had to deal with and told about the shoes Louis bought him. When Niall woke up, Louis pulls Harry back to the room and they share another round of lazy kisses, savoured touches and giggles like Louis had been the luckiest man in the world. 

“I like you,” Louis says as they share the last kiss before Niall comes knocking on Harry’s bedroom door to tell him they’re going back to Manchester. 

Harry blushes as he nods and links their hand as he pull Louis off his bed and kisses Louis’ nose. “I like you too, so very much, Lou.” 

They head downstairs where Anne is standing by the front door, giving Niall a container filled with brownies and Louis smiles as he remember the same food popping at the parties last night. She faces them and smiles as she lands his eyes on their interlocked hands. 

Niall walks ahead, towards the car and Louis stops by the doorway to look at Harry. “Text me when you arrived at Manchester on Friday, yeah?” 

Harry smiles and pulls Louis for a tight embrace. “I’ll have my meds there. I’ll text you once I’m done.” 

Louis pulls away after pecking Harry’s lips again and stepping back. “Sounds like a plan. Get some rest. I’ll text you once I’m home.” 

Harry nods and leans at against the doorframe, pulling Louis’ red robe back on his sleeves and Louis smiles at the sight. He salutes at Harry and winks before turning around and heading to the car. Once he gets in, he waves at him and Harry waves back happily before closing the door shut. 

— 

It’s all genuine, and maybe a tad far too real. But here they are, promising that this won’t be the last time they’ll see each other (since Louis asked Harry for a date next weekend). Louis is happy that one certain lanky man and his sparkling fairy costume had changed everything he’d been afraid to deal with people in general. 

Louis would visit him weekly, call him and give him presents. He would ask about his recovery, his plans and his songs. And Louis will cheer Harry all the way, because he knows Harry can do a lot of things. He will help Harry produce an album, get famous and travel to places he hadn’t been to not just because it’s his job, but also because he wants Harry to experience and see a different side of life. He wants to help Harry feel better and think that he’s capable of achieving a lot of things. Not because he’s sick, but because he’s amazing, to begin with. 

Louis will take him to dates, tell him he’s wonderful and tell him he loves him because it’s the truth. And when they fight because Harry thinks Louis pities him, Louis will shrug it off, pull him in a hug and cuddle with him until Harry’s sobs will die down and he’s all needy and clingy for trail of kisses on his face. 

Louis will cherish and tell him that he’s worried, and concerned and that he _cares_ for him, and he doesn’t pity Harry. He loves Harry that’s why he’s being extra careful and still lets him do things like a healthy person. He will indulge Harry with sweets, with scarves, gigs, books, and cookies and will never, ever let him feel that he’s doing all of these things just because he’s sick. Louis will remind Harry that he’s there to stay forever, and that remind him that Halloween was the day when they found each other. 

And Harry will remind Louis that life is beautiful. He’ll tell Louis that he’s thankful because they both found each other, the person they least expect to need in life. And they both will keep on reminding one another that everything is all right, everything is better, and everything is wonderful when they have each other. 


End file.
